Drako
by Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby
Summary: WARNING: Drako is a bit sadistic, Read at your own risk. I do not own Drako, my friend does. Basically, a character killing in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I did not write this. My friend did. If you guys like it, he'll keep writing. If not……Then IDK. Anyway….On with the story.**

**Drako**

I waited in the dark, gloomy shadows of an alley in New York City. It was 1900; a year after the damn newsies had their 'great strike'. They thought they were on top of everything. I was here to prove them wrong.

Looking out into the lit part of the alley, I saw him: a newsie walking toward me. I watched him pass me, and I waited to give him a lead. Once he got far enough ahead, I started after him. Quickly I clamped my hand over his mouth, raised the switchblade over my head, and plunged it into his heart.

Yes, I am Drako. The murdering, sinister, killer of newsies: is me. I felt him go limp in my arms, I moved my arms, and watched the body fall to the ground. His eyes were open, staring blankly into the night sky. Grabbing part of his shirt I wiped the blood off my switchblade. Glimpsing around, I saw no one. I backed into the shadows and ran off, in search of more newsies to kill.

So far it had been a slow day, not many newsies about the city. They're probably too busy selling their damn "papes". The one time of day I hated, the only time I couldn't kill them. If I found one alone, I'd have to wait until he left the open streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking thru the dark alleyways I went back to the slums. Dobb was still in the lean-to, she hadn't left yet. She was the closet friend I had, all the others didn't know about my brutal secret. They all just thought that I was a thief, like the rest of them. At one point in time that was true.

It got hotter in the afternoon, it was late enough to where the newsies would be going back to their lodging houses, or……they could be swimming at the docks. I got up out of the lean-to and ran toward New York Harbor.

I could see them, newsies on the dock, getting ready to jump in. One of them I recognized as Blink. Diving under the water I swam closer and closer to the dock. I surfaced again, they still hadn't noticed me. Blink……this was my chance to get him. He was sitting on the dock, legs dangling over the side. I took a large breath of air, and grabbed his leg.

I pulled him down, deeper and deeper. He was struggling, gasping for air, but only getting mouthfuls of water. Blink was too far down; he'd drown before he even came close to the surface. Satisfied with my work, I swam back up under the dock.

I could hear their panic, rushing to find their friend. Their panic brought on my sinister smile. If only there was a way for them to notice me……..


	3. Chapter 3

Dark, the best time of day or night, the opportune time. I watched and waited in the dimly lit alley, waiting for one to come along. One newsie, one was all I asked, although I would appreciate more. Not long after I saw two unsuspecting newsies walking down the alley. I ducked back into the shadows, and heard them get closer, and closer.

One was walking behind the other; I watched the first one pass, and then the second. I ran at the second, and pulled him into the shadows without a sound. He was stunned, and I slit his throat. His last breath was louder than I expected, and his friend noticed. He walked towards me, but couldn't see me in the shadow.

I lunged out at him, pinning him against a wall. He tried to fight back, but I smashed his head into the side of a building. The newsie fell to the ground, but he was still alive. I could hear his moaning as I stabbed the knife into his heart. Deeper and deeper I stuck it in. Pulling the knife out I wiped it on his shirt.

The knife had made a deep wound into his chest, blood was oozing profusely. I hesitated as I stuck my hand into the blood, and pulled it out. On the building, above the body, I wrote "_**DRAKO**_" in dark, red blood. Pressing my hand firmly against the building I left my bloody handprint to stain the wall. I stepped back to admire my work, the common sinister smile came, and I ran off into the streets.


End file.
